Placeres Ocultos
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Porque despues de todo, invisible o no, a ella le encantaba... Para el Reto Invisible...


Hola queridas! por aqui de nuevo respondiendo al reto que me hizo el favor de invitarme **Ilusion´s**, gracias por la oportunidad...

Besos a mis hermanas del _**Club Slytherin Semper Perversis**_... las extraño un monton...**  
><strong>

**Titulo:** Placeres ocultos.

**Summary: **Porque despues de todo, invisible o no, a ella le encantaba...**  
><strong>

**Pareja: **Millicent Bulstrode/ Draco Malfoy?

**Nota:** El titulo no es lo que parece... mas les vale no pensar mal... gracias de nuevo a Ilusion´s por invitarme...

_Para el Reto invisible...  
><em>

PLACERES OCULTOS

Millicent Bulstrode era una chica simple.

No era hermosa y esbelta como Daphne, ni siquiera femenina como Pansy, pero era una chica al fin y al cabo.

Y también tenía placeres ocultos.

Uno de ellos era Draco Malfoy.

¿Y de quien no?, dirían.

Malfoy era el sueño de toda mujer, con su piel pálida e inmaculadamente suave a la vista, los ojos grises mas increíbles que hubiese visto jamás, la sonrisa mas arrebatadoramente sexy del mundo y además, era rico, soltero, y gracias a Merlín, Slytherin.

Uno de los placeres más ocultos de Millicent era observarlo. Observar sus gestos cada vez que chocaba con Potter, Weasley y la Sangre Sucia. Cuando sus ojos chispeaban de odio y rabia, sujetando su varita frente a él. Cuando arrugaba el ceño fuertemente en Encantamientos, totalmente atento a las instrucciones de la clase. Cuando sonreía burlonamente a cualquier comentario de Zabinni, o cuando dirigía una mirada de aburrimiento hacia Nott.

Y su risa, ¡Merlín!, eran muy pocas las veces que le escuchaba reír, pero cuando lo hacía, era como líquido ardiente corriendo por sus venas. Se quedaba anonadada observándolo reír, disfrutando del maravilloso sonido y de la vista del siempre pálido y ceñudo rostro, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos más brillantes que nunca.

Ella no estaba segura de que Malfoy realmente supiera quien era. No cuando tenía a su alrededor a varias personas muchísimo mas interesantes que ella. Si inclusive Tracey Davis, quien era una mestiza era más interesante para él que ella, y eso solo porque la otra Slytherin provenía de una familia adinerada.

Como sea, ella solamente se contentaba con observarlo a lo lejos, escuchar su voz, y verlo sonreír. Nunca había ambicionado nada más que eso, a pesar de que como Slytherin se suponía que debía hacerlo. Estaba completamente dedicada a tratar de que lo que los profesores le enseñaran se adhiriera a su cerebro, a fin de sacar buenas notas y complacer a su madre.

Volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó la voz de Malfoy, justo en la entrada a su Sala Común. La navidad estaba por llegar y la mayoría de ellos comenzaba a hacer planes para cuando salieran de vacaciones. Millicent irremediablemente se quedaría este año, pues sus padres habían decidido visitar a su abuela, y no podrían costear un lugar para ella.

Levantó la vista de su pergamino cuando escuchó su nombre, siseado por lo bajo. Sus ojos se abrieron hasta hacerse inmensos cuando, en un acto sin comprensión aun para ella, Draco Malfoy le hababa. El rubio y Theodore Nott la observaban fijamente, esperando alguna respuesta.

-¿Perdón?- dijo la castaña.

-Te pregunté que si habías visto a Pansy-repitió Malfoy con fastidio- ¿Eres sorda o que?- agregó.

-Nno… yo… no la he visto-balbució.

El rubio rodó los ojos exasperado, mientras hacía un gesto para Nott de que le siguiera, dejándose caer elegantemente sobre uno de los oscuros sillones que adornaban la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Millicent volvió sus ojos cafés hacia su pergamino, incrédula de que Malfoy de verdad le hubiera hablado. Estuvo así durante algunos minutos, mirando hacia la nada, hasta que sacudió la cabeza, despejando su mente atontada y continuó con su redacción.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El castillo estaba casi desierto ahora que los cientos de estudiantes se habían ido hacía tres días hacia sus casas, listos y completamente excitados por las fiestas. Millicent caminaba lo mas rápidamente que podía hacia su sala común, pues el frío del ambiente le cortaba las mejillas y lo menos que quería era enfermarse durante las fiestas. Entró precipitadamente hacia la calidez de su sala Común, la cual siempre estaba aclimatada para el disfrute de sus integrantes, contrario a lo que parecería para los demás que no pertenecieran a Slytherin.

Caminó hacia los vacíos sillones junto al fuego, donde las verdes llamas arrancaron destellos en la fina cadenilla que pendía de su cuello, regalo de sus padres, la cual había pertenecido a su bisabuela. Se dejó caer en uno de ellos, buscando la calidez de las llamas, preguntándose que estarían haciendo Daphne y Pansy. Estuvo así durante algunos segundos, permitiendo que el calor entrara en su cuerpo y desentumeciera cada centímetro del mismo que ya sentía prácticamente congelado.

Metió una mano dentro de su abrigo, buscando su bolsa de dulces, la cual estaba ya casi vacía.

Lo cual nos trae a su otro placer oculto: los _caramelos_.

Los caramelos eran su debilidad. Le encantaban los caramelos rellenos de miel, de chocolate, de fresa, pero sobre todo, los caramelos rellenos de menta.

Porque ese era su aroma y sabor favorito en todo el mundo. Porque olían a Draco Malfoy, y esperaba supieran a Draco Malfoy.

Se echó uno a la boca, y mientras lo degustaba, cerró los ojos y se imaginó que era la tierna y sonrosada boca de Malfoy sobre la suya, su tal vez suave y caliente lengua enroscándose en torno a la suya, dejando un rastro de sabor y olor a menta fresca. Un gemido se escapó de su boca, mientras continuaba chupando el caramelo de menta.

De improviso, un sonido le atrajo a la realidad. Abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando una voz siseante y profundamente masculina pronuncio su nombre.

-¿Bulstrode? ¿Estas bien?-dijo Malfoy, con los ojos entrecerrados, observándola fijamente entre las rendijas plateadas.

Se puso de pie de un salto, tratando de componerse, la bolsa cayendo de su regazo al suelo, desparramando los caramelos por el mismo. Malfoy sonrió socarronamente, pero al observar el tesoro desparramado, una fina ceja rubia se arqueó, mientras movía su varita con elegancia, recogiendo el desastre.

-Te gustan los caramelos-dijo con un deje extraño en la voz- a mi también me gustan…sobre todo los de menta-

Millicent suspiró quedamente, encontrando valor para pronunciar lo que su cerebro pensaba.

-Si quieres… yo… podría compartirlos…contigo-dijo sonrojada.

Malfoy la observo como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Siempre la había visto como una versión femenina de Crabbe y Goyle, pero nunca se había parado a conversar con la chica obesa que siempre se encontraba junto a los demás de su círculo. Ni siquiera recordaba bien si había hablado alguna vez con ella, y se encontró esforzándose por recordar su nombre.

-Bueno… Millie-

Millicent le hizo un espacio para que se sentara junto a ella, y mientras la tarde del día de navidad iba cayendo, Draco Malfoy y Millicent Bulstrode compartían por primera vez algo más que simples caramelos. Sería porque Malfoy se encontraba desesperado de algún contacto humano ahora que tenia que llevar a cabo su misión suicida, o por que en realidad quisiera compartir con la chica, pero con un simple _accio_ atrajo sus propios dulces, y los compartió con ella.

Millicent sonrió para si. Tal vez nunca supiera si los labios de Draco sabrían a menta, pero definitivamente, de ahí para adelante, sus caramelos favoritos siempre serían los de ese sabor…

* * *

><p>bueno, espero les haya gustado... gracias mil por leer...<p> 


End file.
